A Bunch of Baby Ducks
First appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project A Bunch of Baby Ducks is a unlockable character first seen in the Mysterious Seven Project. They are unique in the sense that they can fuse together to become a very ground-heavy and strong character, and also can form a quad that can be seen as equally effective. Backstory The Baby Ducks appear in the episode A Bunch of Baby Ducks. They are shown living by the park fountain until Mordecai and Rigby find them yet discovered by Benson, who tells Mordecai and Rigby that they have to clean up the fountain and get rid of the baby ducks. At first, they didn't mind getting rid of them, but later, they wanted to keep them. Mordecai and Rigby take them to a pet shelter but after the baby ducks karate chop a dog, and a table with a glass tank containing a snake, who they knocked out cold, they didn't get accepted. Mordecai and Rigby then go back to the park to play video games which the ducks are good at and beat Rigby three times. Benson arrives and tells them he wants them to finish cleaning the fountain and tells them to find someone to take the baby ducks so Mordecai and Rigby find a duck obsessed man who wants them but they refuse and leave the ducks swimming in a pool. The baby ducks' mother calls and wants to see them but the ducks were kidnapped by the Duck Collector. The Mother Duck, along with Mordecai and Rigby, pursue and cause the truck to crash into the park fountain; as a result, the ducks escape yet the Duck Collector returns and attacks Mordecai, Rigby, and the duck mother, claiming he'll "have those ducks". However, the ducklings, not wanting their friends and mother to get killed, transform into a giant with a duck's head and splits the collector in two, creating a mushroom cloud. Then the ducks turn back to normal and go to their mother as they thank Mordecai and Rigby and fly off with their mother. Moveset Baby Ducks Form *'Standard Special: Kung Fu Chop' - All four execute a high-powered karate chop. *'Side Special: Animal Hitting' - A random animal appears and gets knocked out by the ducks, in which the ducks can use to throw at an opponent. *'Up Special: First Flight' - A short flight up. Lasts about five seconds in the air. *'Down Special: Transform' - The ducks fuse together to form into Super Duck. Super Duck Form *'Standard Special: Flame Chop' - A high powered karate chop that leave the opponent on fire. *'Side Special: Super Lunge' - A rocket propelled lunge forward. *'Up Special: Guard' - Guards against just about every projectile or melee weapon. *'Down Special: Nova Charge' - Super Duck charges his flame chop into a giant sphere of energy. Super Move (Shared between both forms): Neural Link The ducks form into a mecha-like form. *'Standard Special: Energy Grab' - Grabs any projectiles or items near it (can grab up to four) and release it. *'Side Special: Sword of Awesome' - Takes out a sword and lunges it forward. It has unbelievable range. *'Up Special: Guitar Hoverboard' - Takes out a hoverboard shaped like a guitar and can fly in four directions with it. *'Down Special: Fist Squish' - Slams one of his huge fists down and squishes a character under it. Category:Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Movesets Category:Regular Show Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Mysterious X Project